


down, kiss, up & stretch

by farseandfolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, University AU, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is a bottom sing it w me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farseandfolly/pseuds/farseandfolly
Summary: In which Iwaizumi is struggling with staying in shape, and Oikawa is willing to help him out.





	down, kiss, up & stretch

**Author's Note:**

> this little drabble is inspired by a 'pushups with iwaoi' headcanon by paranoidyoongi on tumblr. creds to them and their amazing idea :)

_Down._

_Kiss._

_Up._

_Stretch._

 He knows he's hit a low when his only motivation to stay in shape is fueled by his significantly increased libido, instigated by none other than his (arguable) asshole of a boyfriend. 

His grandmother frequently tells him that he's 'let himself go', witness to the hard lines on his forehead and the way his muscles no longer bulge against his skin, as though they once meant to tear him in two. 

"They're still there," Oikawa says, "They're just hiding, Iwa-chan, it's because you smell," 

Still, university is harder than anticipated, and Iwaizumi is no stranger to late nights that become early mornings, essays that seem to stretch for miles out of the city, and insecurities that were once unknown to him bubbling deep in his gut.  

They begin to devise a system during the winter months, born from Oikawa's flirtatious nature (and Iwaizumi's condoning of such behaviour). It's a simple, clean-cut  plan: Iwaizumi returns to his dorm in the late afternoon, and is greeted by Oikawa, lying languidly on a flimsy, 200 yen, marine life yoga mat. They toss halfhearted insults by way of greeting as he removes layers of cotton and wool, stripping down to his plain graphic tee and making his way over to his boyfriend, Oikawa's grin almost as distasteful as the print on the mat beneath him. 

Getting into position takes some time.

Oikawa is very long. This feature was celebrated during the rivalry of high school volleyball, but serves as a complication for the task at hand almost two years later. However, after several attempts, swears and perverted comments (courtesy of Oikawa), Iwaizumi successfully rests on his palms in plank position over him, his legs spread slightly wider to accommodate for the gigantic beast below. 

"Whew, Iwa-chan," Oikawa breaths, trailing a finger down his arms, "You really know how to get me all hot and bothered," 

"Piss off,"

Iwaizumi lowers into a push up and meets Oikawa's lips softly, before raising himself up again. 

_Down._

_Kiss._

_Up._

_Stretch._

Oikawa pokes his tongue out at him after the third rep, and lifts the tip of his nose after the fourth. Iwaizumi contains a chuckle and goes down for the fifth. 

They continue for some time, ( _down, kiss, up, stretch_ ) until their gazes meet wordlessly at around rep number sixty five, and Iwaizumi, composure be damned, collapses onto the boy beneath him, grabbing his face and bringing his lips to his own. Oikawa chuckles, nibbling at Iwaizumi's lower lip, and all exercise is forgotten as they melt into each other. 

It's a pretty good system. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> haven't posted anything in a hot minute, so I'm admittedly quite rusty :')  
> as always, comments/any feedback is very much appreciated :)!


End file.
